Trinity Glassfille
General Information Trinity Glassfille, otherwise known as Platinum, was a member of the Six Heroes, who had her soul sealed within the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Thundering Roar: Muchorin. During the Great Dark War, Trinity was known as Platinum the Trinity, and was part of the Six Heroes. She studied at the Magic Association alongside Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury. Personality Trinity was a very kind, cheerful and easygoing young woman. She was the best friend of Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, and was also quite close to Kazuma Kval, the host vessel for Yuuki Terumi. She was shown to be affectionate towards Kazuma. However, she was strict when it comes to manners, and could be very frightening when angry. When Celica and Nine inadvertently split tea over her, her gaze alone rendered them so scared that they ceased the quarrel, regardless of Trinity’s usual smile. Even Kagura Mutsuki, who‘s known to be a flirt, was slightly taken aback by her intimidating smile. Now that she’s in the multiverse, she has had a much more relaxed attitude. She even sang the flamingo song with a certain dog to calm down a crying Bentley. Just like that, she’s been trying to have a bit more fun now that she is in a temporarily peaceful world. Abilities Trinity was a prodigy in sensing and analyzing magic information. She is able to project gathered information in the form of images floating above a magic circle. As one of the Six Heroes, Trinity possesses a great deal of knowledge of magic and alchemy as well as how to use them properly, earning her the title of Platinum the Trinity. She is most adept at barrier magic, confident enough to even claim that she is better at it than Nine. This claim is proven as she easily breaks out of Phantom’s Barrier: Infinity Corridors spell. She knows spells that can protect someone from physical attacks and do not need to be controlled. She is also capable of casting a barrier that can segregate an area from the rest of the world. Her equipment during the Great Dark War was the Event Weapon, Thundering Roar: Muchorin. The weapon is said to be able to incarnate matter. Trinity is also shown to use reinforcing magic most of the time. In BlazBlue: Phase 0, she tore gigantic boulders apart with her bare hands while in BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, she took a direct magic blast in the face and suffered from no more than a mild concussion. Story While living in Magic City of Ishana, Trinity was present when Konoe was made Nine of the Ten Sages. Trinity was asked by Nine to monitor Kazuma Kval, an act which she did on her own free will due to her affections for him. She constantly attempted to befriend Kazuma, something which greatly puzzled him. When Celica left Ishana, Trinity was narrowly able to stop Nine from killing Kazuma. Later, Kazuma was about to go to the sanctuary while the Ten Sages were distracted, but Trinity attempted to stop him from leaving. She noted his change in personality and tried to reason with him, threatening to use force should the need arise. Just as he appeared to heed her request, Trinity let her guard down and he knocked her out with a magical blast to her face before proceeding to head out. Trinity awakened hours later with Nine by her bedside. Both of them lamented their failures, with Trinity wondering about the mystery regarding Kazuma. After some time and events, Kazuma manipulated Trinity into releasing Terumi from Nine’s Mind Eater by using her lingering feelings to him. After she released Kazumi, he was quick to betray Trinity, and he gave control back to Terumi, who first killed Nine in front of her, and then killed Trinity too before tossing both their bodies into the Boundary. Trinity was able to save herself by sealing her soul inside the Muchorin. Trinity played a large role in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. She took control of Platinum’s body and aided the other Six Heroes and Rachel Alucard in their fight against Hades: Izanami. Trinity helped them separate Terumi from Hazama and materialize him into the real world. With Hakumen’s help, Trinity attempted to break Nine’s brainwashing as Phantom but was unable to return her to normal. Near the end of the game, she headed to the monolith and confronted Hazama. She was able to momentarily disable him, thus allowing Hakumen to strike Terumi with Time Killer, an act which also affected Hazama. As soon Trinity expressed her relief, Hazama attacked her one final time as it was the last action Hazama made, remarking how he will take her down with him. Her story greatly changed after that moment. In the present time, it was implied that Trinity was brought seven years into the future, across space and time, into the multiverse after falling into the lake. She found herself near the surface of the misty lake, not knowing that she had been brought there through space and time. This is one of the few implications that the misty lake may be more than what it seems to be. Relationships Hazama Through her observations in the multiverse, Trinity had found out that Hazama separated himself from Yuuki and became a better person. She wishes to continue observing his actions, maybe even helping him if she can. Koishi Komeiji She can hear Trinity, due to her soul being inside the Muchorin, which counts as an object for Koishi to listen to. Trinity wants to help her stay on the right path. Cirno Trinity wasn’t awake at the time when Cirno saved Platinum from the lake, so she’s unaware of that entire situation, not knowing how Platinum is still alive. Sagume Kishin Trinity hasn’t met her yet, but she was able to sense her out-of-control magic energy. She’s worried that something could go terribly wrong. Konoe and Celica They were her best friends at the Magic Association Academy. Category:Heroes